No me quiero enamorar, No me voy a enamorar
by Julietacu
Summary: Katniss, Annie, Clove y Madge son las mejores amigas y todas se hicieron la promesa de jamas enamorarse sin embargo ganam un viaje de parte de la escuela que las llevara por todo el mundo ahí conocerán a Peeta, Finnick, Cato y Gale; unos chicos que planean hacerlas cambiar de opinion
1. Prologo

Prologo

Katniss, Clove, Madge y Annie son las chicas más listas de su escuela por lo que les regalan un viaje alrededor del mundo, podrán conocer nuevas persona y maravillosos lugares.

También conocerán a varios estudiantes que al igual que ellas han ganado este premio entre ellos están Peeta, Cato, Gale y Finnick.

Estos chicos están acostumbrados a tener a las chicas besando el suelo que pisan, pero estas chicas en especial no están interesadas en ellos ya que se hicieron una promesa a sí mismas y a sus amigas:

No me voy a enamorar, No me quiero enamorar

.

Hola! Estoy devuelta, y aunque no lo crean borre los demás capítulos para mejorarlos, bueno, ya los mejore, todo este tiempo anduve escribiendo agregando y cambiando cosas, (mejorar la ortografía por ejemplo XD) espero les guste como quedo.

Ahora actualizare mas seguido, o eso espero ya ven como es la escuela de difícil T.T sin mas que decir

Bye


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El despertador empezó a sonar a las 5:30 de la mañana en la casa de las Everdeen

-¡Que alguien apague la maldita alarma!- Rezongo una morena que tiene muchas pecas en su cara.

-Clove la alarma es de tu teléfono- Respondió la mayor de las hermanas Everdeen

-¡Joder!- Volvió a rezongar Clove-¿Por qué puse una alarma si hoy es sábado?

-No sé- Contesto Katniss nuevamente

El sonido de pasos aproximándose resonó en el cuarto, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a una muy animada joven que es algo chaparrita.

-Par de flojas despiértense ya que en una hora nos vamos

-Annie podrías bajar un poquito mucho la voz, estoy durmiendo por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Pero Clove ¡hoy nos vamos de viaje!- Comento Annie para a continuación empezar a saltar en la cama donde se encontraba Katniss

-¿Irnos.. De… viaje?-Pregunto entre bostezos Clove- Pero si eso es el sábado y hoy es…. ¿Qué día es Kat?

-Mmmmm… Sábado… Creo…. Si… Hoy es sábado.- Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, tirando a Annie en el proceso- ¡Joder es sábado! El viaje es hoy - Indicó incorporándose de golpe

-¡¿Que?!- Pregunto Clove despabilándose inmediatamente- Pero si el sábado es mañana

-Era mañana, ayer- Señaló Annie empezando a reír por la situación

-Y más mierda- Susurro Clove - ¡Y tú no te rías Cresta! Debiste avisarnos antes

-Van a seguir recriminándome o se van a cambiar para poder irnos, Madge está preparando el desayuno y algunos aperitivos para el viaje

-Vez por eso la quiero, ella sabe que necesito comer

-¡Ey! ¿Entonces no me quieres?

-Claro que si Ann pero te querría más si me preparas comida o…

-¿O…?

-¡Apagaran de una puñetera vez el maldito despertador!

-Ya lo apago yo- Dijo Kat agarrando el teléfono de Clove para a continuación lanzarlo contra la pared.

-¡Mierda Katniss!-Grito Clove corriendo hacia su teléfono que yacia en el suelo- ¡Lo pudiste haber roto!

-No es cierto- Salió Annie en defensa de su amiga- es marca Nokia esos teléfonos son irrompibles

-Bueno ustedes dos discutan todo el tiempo que quieran yo me voy en busca del desayuno- Menciono Katniss mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía corriendo por el pasillo hacia la cocina del piso inferior.

-¡No te atrevas a empezar sin mí!- Grito Clove dejando caer al su teléfono al suelo y corriendo tras su amiga

-Locas y dormilonas- susurro Annie detrás de ellas.

.

-Suelta eso Everdeen o si no…

-¿O si no que Kentwell?

-Me las vas a pagar muy caro

-¿Por qué siempre se tienen que pelear por el desayuno que hace Madge?

-Es que cocina sumamente delicioso- Contesto Katniss volteando a ver a Annie lo cual aprovecho Clove para quitarle el plato que tenía los hotcakes recién hechos- ¡Ey! Devuélveme eso

-¿O si no?

-Sabía que se pelearían por la comida así que en ese plato solo puse los 4 hotcakes de una, y aquí están los de la otra- Dijo Madge entregándole a Katniss otro- y en realidad Annie se pelean por todo lo que tenga que ver con la comida.

-Cierto- Concordó

\- Acabe- Anuncio Clove

-Yo igual- le siguió Katniss

-¡Mas!- exigieron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Ya no hay, ahora a bañarse y cambiarse que vamos a perder el tren

-Si mamá- Comentaron ambas.

-Pido el baño de arriba- Indico Katniss mientras salía corriendo

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sabes que es el único con agua caliente

-Ni modo- le gritaron de vuelta desde el piso superior

-Hoy ha sido un mal día para mí

-Y eso que apenas va comenzando

-Gracias por recordármelo Mady- acusó antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de si

-Fue todo un placer

.

-¿Llevan su ropa?

-Si

-¿cepillo y pasta de dientes?

-Listo

-Maquillaje

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas Annie?

-Perdon, bueno… traje de baño, abrigo, crema, bloqueador, shampoo y acondicionador

-Llevamos todo

-No es cierto, falto que preguntaran por algo súper importante

-¿Qué?

-Los aperitivos para el viaje

-¡Clove!

-¿Qué? Es algo sumamente importante si no quieren que muera en el viaje

-Si ya llevamos la comida

-Entonces que esperamos ¡Vámonos!

El camino de la casa de las Everdeen hasta la estación de trenes era de 5 minutos a pie, ya en la estación no tuvieron que esperar más de un par de minutos para que las dejaran ingresar en el tren que partía a las 6:45 am con rumbo al Capit0lio; la ciudad principal del país, y también el lugar que patrocina el viaje.

-Esto será muy emocionante, ya no puedo esperar

-Annie, tu nunca puedes esperar nada- Señalo Madge- bueno, ante todo a que divertirnos

-¡A divertirnos!- gritaron todas llamando la atención de los demás para reír a continuación.


	3. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Ya merito llegamos?- Cuestiono Annie por milésima vez en la ultima hora/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-No- le respondió otra vez Katniss/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Ya llegamos?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-No/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Y ahora?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-No/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Ya mero?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-No/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Por favor-Se lamentó Clove- Por favor que alguien me diga que hice para merecer esto. Alguien, quien sea, cállelas por favor/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Ya llegamos?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¡Sí!- grito Madge que hasta ese momento se encontraba viendo el paisaje por la ventana/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¡¿Enserio?!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Sí, mira./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Clove, Annie y Katniss se acercaron a la ventana para ver el paisaje pero lo que se veía no era el bosque del distrito 12 o los arboles del 7, tampoco el mar del distrito 4./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Por ella se veían cientos, que digo cientos, miles de edificios de diferentes tamaños y colores, aunque no los podían apreciar bien por la velocidad del tren./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"También se vislumbraban personas con ropa extravagante y extraña, usando pelucas de diferentes formas y colores, con las caras y elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancuerpo visiblemente operados, incluso unos tenían bigotes de gato./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Jamás volver a decir que Madge se pone mucho maquillaje- Comento Clove/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Y es que comparado con los capitolinos se podría decir que Madge no usa maquillajes, y es que los habitantes de esa enorme, colorida y extraña ciudad parecían tener pintura en cada parte de su cuerpo. Así que no se sorprendan si ven a alguien con los dientes pintados o con el cuerpo fosforescente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Y yo que decía que Madge venia de otro planeta./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Claramente te equivocaste Clove, solo venía de otra cuidadspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanque sorprendentemente está muy cerca./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Pasaron alrededor d 5 minutos hasta que el tren paro en la estación, las 4 bajaron animadas, aunque he de mencionar que Annie era la más feliz con el viaje. Se dirigieron a recoger su equipaje, el cual no era mucho debido a que pensaban comprar ropa en los lugares que visitaran a lo largo del viaje, a continuación fueron hacia la salida donde supuestamente los esperaría alguien que las llevaría a un hotel./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Seguras que es esta salida- pregunto Katniss/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Si- respondió Clove mirando el mensaje que había recibido de Effie; la señora que estaba a cargo del viaje- aquí dice que en la salida 4 nos estaría esperando un señor rubio con algunas canas y nada extravagante/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Yo solo veo gente rara-dijo Madge/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Te estás viendo en el espejo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¡Clove!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Qué? Es la verdad/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Pero si…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Sera ese señor?- interrumpió Annie señalando a un hombre con pinta de vagabundo alcoholizado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-No creo talvez…-empezó Katniss/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Si es ese/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Yo digo que no/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Entonces porque sostiene un cartel con nuestros nombres y apellidos- declaro haciendo énfasis en "y"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Con precaución se acecharon las 4 hacia el vagabundo, perdón, señor./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Disculpe, yo soy Annie Cresta/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Y eso a mí que me importa/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Pues… yo creí que… bueno… ya sabe… como usted… y nosotras…- Annie miro a sus amigas pidiéndoles ayuda./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Creímos- Clove hablo-que usted venía a buscarnos ya que nuestros nombres están en el cartel que sostiene en sus manos/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Ah- dijo simplemente/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Ah?- pregunto incrédula Katniss- usted viene sí o no por nosotras, porque no pienso perder mi tiempo con un vagabundo claramente borracho/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Tienes agallas muchacha. Me agradas- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono Madge/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-No tengo…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-¿Qué esperan?- interrumpió el borracho, digo señor- ¿Quieren una alfombra roja, música o qué? Síganme, a menos que quieran quedarse aquí sin saber a dónde ir./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Las chicas lo siguieron a una enorme limosina color negro. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"-Vamos suban/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces para que lo hicieran, apenas entraron vieron que era más enorme por dentro de lo que parecía, un sillón se extendía en todo el contorno de la limosina, en una parte había una pantalla de plasma y en el centro había una pequeña mesa con comida- de la cual inmediatamente agarro Clove- y bebidas, aunque ya solo quedaba agua y botellas vacías de licor./span/p 


	4. Nada es imposible

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"El hotel donde se hospedarían era enorme en la imagen que había visto parecía que este tuviera alrededor de 10 edificios y cada uno debía tener como mínimo 9 pisos./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Haymitch, el hombre borracho que se había presentado como uno de sus acompañantes a lo largo del viaje, les había entregado un folleto el cual decía que ese lugar contaba con un mini campo de golf, un gimnasio, tres albercas, un spa, un salón de fiestas,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanun salón de entretenimiento nocturno, clases de danza y por si fuera poco también tenía, no una sino, dos playas privadas. ¡Dos!/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Es el paraíso-dijeron las cuatro al unísono /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Al bajar de la limosina lo primero que vieron fue un letrero enorme con el nombre del hotel, a continuación vislumbraron a una señora con el cabello de un tono fucsia, al igual que su falda y abrigo que traía, usaba una blusa de un rosado muy clarito y para completar span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanunos tacones enormes, era una sorpresa que no se cayera de estos mientras se acercaba a ellas/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-¡Bienvenidas! ¡Bienvenidas!- saludo con una voz chillona- ¡Así que ustedes son nuestras ganadoras del distrito 12! ¡Qué alegría! Siempre span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandicho que lasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmujeres son más inteligentes-rio/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Y…- comenzó Clove- ¿Usted es?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Lo siento, no me he presentado, soyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEffie Trinket pero me pueden decir señorita Trinket- saludo mientras les daba dos besos a cada una, pero de esos donde ni siquiera se tocan y solamente se oye un chasquido- seré una de sus acompañantes en este viaje/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?- cuestiono Katniss/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Annie la codeo de inmediato y le susurro- no seas tan mal educada/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-No me vas a decir que no quieres descansar- le contesto con el mismo tono de voz/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Lo siento señorita Trinket/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-No te preocupes queridaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantambién damos clases de modalesspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanen las cuales espero que estés tu jovencita- miro a Katniss- bueno, síganme- se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia el ascensor- las llevare a su habitación, pueden dejar sus maletas aquí, alguien las llevara después a su habitación/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Effie comenzó aspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandecirles lo que contenía el hotel, cosa que ya sabían por el folleto pero no quisieron decirlo,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancuando termino empezó a hablar de otras cosas. ¿Han tenido de esos profesores que en vez de dar clases les cuentan anécdotas de su vida? Pues algo así estaba diciendo Effie/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"- y es que mi amiga decía que ese color no me sentaba, pero como no lo iba a hacer, mi cabello también era verde, al final decide hacerle caso, pero el díaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandel baile ellaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanestaba usando un vestido verde, y no cualquier verde, no, si no del mismo que iba a ser mi vestido - para este momento Clove y Katniss ya se estaban golpeando la cabeza con la pared del ascensor- ¿Pueden creerlo? Aunque eso fue hace ya varios ayeres, y ambas estábamos en la preparatoria. Creo que me desvié un poco del tema. El asesor da directo a la sala, a la derecha hay una cocina, al fondo están sus habitaciones y un baño, cerca del comedor hay otro baño, sería un lio si hubiera solo un baño para ocho personas, solo imagínenselo. Las mujeres necesitamos privacidad/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-¿Ocho?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Si ocho, ¿Qué no se los había dicho? A veces se me olvida decir algunas cosas, como esa vez en el que…/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-No quiero interrumpirla- le dijo Annie- ¿pero podemos regresar a lo de compartir el lugar?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-No se preocupen por eso, el lugar es suficientemente espacioso como para unas diez personas, ustedes lo compartirán con otras cuatro, las cuales por cierto ya tardaron en llegar, debieron estar aquí hace unos cinco minutos, deberás que no soporto las impuntualidades como aquella vez en que un joven, muy apuesto él, me invito a salir y dijo que pasaría por mí a las siete en punto pero llego hasta las siete con veinte minutos/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Sonó el timbre del ascensor indicando que habían llegado a su piso, Katniss y Clove suspiraron aliviadas, un segundo más allí e iban a matar a alguien/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Effie las empujo para que entraran- ¡Disfruten su estadía aquí!- Las puertas del ascensor span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancerraron/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Las cuatros quedaron solas en aquel enorme, pero en realidad enorme lugar, parecía como una suite presidencial o más bien dos pen houses juntas, además span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantodo parecía tan moderno, el piso era completamente blanco, la cocina era negra con gris, el comedor era una mesa de cristal con sillas verdes, el sofá span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanera sumamente enorme, teníaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanforma de medio circulo y era completamente gris a excepción por los cojines blancos y verdes./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Este lugar es increíble. - afirmo Clove pasando por arriba del sofá para sentarse de esta forma en él/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Completamente de acuerdo- dijo Katniss dejándose caer a su lado- este sofá es muy blando/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Se levantó sobre este y comenzó a saltar tirando a si a su amiga/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Oigan el lugar esta genial pero hay una sala sin televisión- se quejó desde el suelo/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Mira Clove el refrigerador está lleno de comida- span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanla distrajo Madge, pues tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero cuando Clove se molesta logra molestar a todos los que la rodean/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Fuera de mi camino- corrió hacia allá/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Aquí hay un control- observo Annie - empezó a apretar botones para ver que hacían/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Uno que parecía un botón de encendido hizo que una pared se abriera y de ella emergiera una televisión enorme/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Katniss abrazo a Annie de inmediato- ¡encontraste la tele! ¡Clove! ¡Annie encontró la tele!/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Fuera de mi camino que el partido estaba por comenzar/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-¿Qué partido?- cuestiono Madge/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-No sé, pero siempre hay un partido en televisión, mira Katnnis encontré de esos chicharrones con chile que tanto nos gustan/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Yo quiero- se acercó Annie/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Para nada son solo para las personas que vean el partido- Declaro Clove oculta tras Katsnnis la cual trataba de evitar que Annie se robara las papas/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Entonces no me queda de otra, veré el juego con ustedes/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Bienvenida al club señorita Cresta- Clove le ofreció chicharrones- ¡Madge únete! También hay papas, gomitas con diversas formas, paletas y helado/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Si insistes/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Estas gomitas de pingüinos ¿estarán hechas de pingüinos?- pregunto Clove después de un rato buscando un partido en televisión sin éxito/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-No seas ridícula, eso es imposible- Le contesto Madge quien buscaba algo entretenido en la televisión, opto por una película de X-Men, les diría cual pero seamos sinceros, ellos tiene demasiadas películas como para saber cuál es cual/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"-Nada es imposible- se defendió/span/span/p 


	5. Un placer conocerlas

Los chicos llegaron 30 minutos después de lo esperado, todo por culpa de Cato que no recordaba el lugar en el que debían de encontrarse con el chófer que los llevaría al hotel, al final optaron por llamar a sus anfitriones para preguntar, estos les habían dicho que lamentablemente estaban muy ocupados y debido a que llegaron más tarde de lo previsto pidieron al chófer que regresará pues pensaron que habían rechazado la oferta del viaje.

Así que juntaron todo el dinero que tenían en efectivo para pagar un taxi y llegar al hotel, ahí una enfurecida Effie Trinket los recibió

-Pero si tenían que ser hombres, siempre tan impuntuales, estaba dispuesta a aceptar 5 minutos de retraso pero ¡media hora!, ¡esto es inaudito!

-Jovencita- hablo Finnick con la voz más seductora que tenía ganándose una mirada suspicaz por parte de Effie- lamento… lamentamos llegar tarde a nuestra cita con usted, he perdido tiempo valioso para conocerla- los demás trataban de parecer serios ante la galantería que mostraba su amigo, normalmente hacia aquello con las maestras para que están lo dejaran entrar a las clases si llegaba tarde o para conseguir un diez en las materias que necesitaba-le hago una promesa de que no llegaremos tarde nuevamente, así que por favor perdónenos

-¡Oh!- contesto alagada Effie- Esta bien haré como que esto no paso, pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-Se lo aseguro bella dama, que la próxima vez estaremos allí antes que usted- finalizo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano

-Qué cosas dices- hablo sonrojada- no creo que lo logren, pero es un hermoso detalle, ahora acompáñenme, los llevare a su habitación. Sus compañeras ya están dentro por lo que tendrán que ocupar las habitaciones restantes y…

-Prefiero compartir la misma habitación- le susurro Cato a Gale

-O la misma cama- agrego él

-Los podría escuchar- interrumpió Peeta

-No creo que se escuche ella misma con esa voz tan chillona-alego Cato mientras todos entraban en el ascensor

-Además, está muy entretenida hablando de quien sabe que

-Podría ser algo importante

-Cálmate Peeta, Finnick le está poniendo atención y luego nos dice que onda

-¿Desde cuándo Finnick le presta atención a una persona como ella?

Ante tal cosa todos pusieron atención a lo que decía Effie, no querían que pasara lo mismo que cuando dejaron que Finnick encargara los trajes para la graduación, todos habían sido rosados, pero un rosa entre chillón y fluorescente que aparte les quedaron algo ajustados, y todo había pasado porque Finnick había estado tan embelesado con la chica que lo atendía que había dicho que si a todo lo que ella le decía. Claro que en este caso n estaba embelesada, si no aburrido y por ende distraído.

-… el rosa, si definitivamente podrían pintarse todos el cabello de ese color, seguro se verían muy guapos y les encontrare trajes a juego, yo también tendría el cabello de ese color por supuesto, ¿Qué te parece? Puedo hacer la cita para mañana mismo

-¡No!- gritaron los tres chicos mientras Finnick asentía distraídamente con la cabeza sin parar, Effie los miro curiosa

Gale paro la cabeza de Finnick con la mano. Peeta se adelantó a hablar- Queremos decir que no debería molestarse

-No es molestia

-Me refiero a que por el momento no queremos cambiar el color de nuestro cabello, pero le aseguro que en el momento en que así sea iremos con usted que se nota tiene un maravilloso gusto

-¿te parece? Y eso que un día un chico me dijo que este color me hacía ver pálida, pero yo le dije que no era cierta, de hecho, estoy segura me hace ver más delgada, ojala los jóvenes de aquel entonces hubieran sido como ustedes, son todos unos caballeros

-Nos halagan sus hermosas palabras

En aquel instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos salieron de inmediato, la voz de Effie se oía demasiado chillona en aquel reducido espacio

-¡Que disfruten su estadía!- se despidió Effie

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron impidiendo así que Effie los viera, todos excepto Gale corrieron hacia el cuarto más cercano, y es que cada habitación era para dos personas y Gale roncaba como si no hubiera un mañana, así que para decidir quién dormiría con él iban a hace unas carreritas, el último en llegar tendría la desgracia de compartir el dormitorio con él mientras estaban en ese hotel, además, según ellos eso era menos infantil que hacer un "chin chan pu" o un juego de "piedra, papel o tijera"

El primero en llegar a la habitación fue Odair, pues es él, al estar en natación tenia gran fuerza en las piernas y por ende era capaz de correr muy rápido. Detrás de Finnick iban Cato y Peeta muy parejos pero la mala suerte de Peeta hizo que este tropezara, cayera y fuera el perdedor de la nada infantil carrera. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-El ganador de esta carrera, caballeros, fue el increíblemente fuerte, inteligente y por su puesto apuesto, Finnick Odair – Cato le dio un golpe en la cabeza- seguido del gato Hadley, dejando al panadero Mellark como el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Gale

-Pido la revancha- hablo Peeta desde el suelo

-Para nada Mellark, Finnick y yo ganamos de forma justa

-Chicos- interrumpió Gale- no ronco tan fuerte como para que nadie quiera dormir conmigo

-Hawthorne- se le acerco Finnick y lo estrecho-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque todos tus ligues desaparecen antes de que despiertes? Es porque suenas peor que un tren.

Gale se deshizo del abrazo con un codazo al estómago de su amigo- Ellas no eran lo suficiente para mí, ni siquiera eran mi tipo

-¿Porque podían oír?- cuestiono Cato

-Ahora si me las pagas hijo de…

-¡Silencio!- Una voz desconocida para ellos los interrumpió. Una chica de cabello castaño apareció por la puerta de al lado con el pelo revuelto- ¡¿Se pueden callar de una puñetera vez?! ¡Son del servicio de hotel, por dios! ¡Están aquí para atendernos, n para interrumpir mi maldita siesta!

-¿Atenderte?- pregunto intrigado Cato

-Lo que me faltaba, gente que no sabe hacer su trabajo- susurro, con voz más fuerte agrego-Pues claro, son los del servicio ¿Qué no? Por si no la sabían, eso significa que están para servir a los residentes del lugar

-Mira chiquita- se le acerco Finnick y rodeo sus hombres con su brazo- Nosotros no somos del servicio del hotel, pero si quieres te puedo servir en algunas cosas- hablo con voz sugerente y moviendo las cejas

-Me encantaría- respondió, con lo que se ganó una sonrisa de aquel chico. Con un rápido movimiento lo golpeo en "sus partes "y dijo- Me encantaría que te largaras de una vez hijo de puta y ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme porque estarás jodido, ¿entiendes? ¡Malditamentente jodido!

-¡Ey, ey! Cálmate un poco, no era necesario que golpearas a nuestro amigo, morena.

-Si era necesario, porque él y ustedes se colaran a nuestro cuarto

-Calma las aguas moreno, este también es nuestro cuarto.

-Exacto- confirmo Peeta

-No puede ser- susurro- ¡No puede ser!- Se dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación de la que había salido antes dando un portazo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Ni idea-dijo Gale- pero, ¿Están seguros de que en realidad paso?

-Muy seguro- hablo Finnick con voz ahogada desde el suelo- El dolor en mis pelotas me lo confirma

-¡¿Qué lo golpeaste?!- se oyó una voz diferente a la de la morena de antes. Al segundo la puerta se volvió a abrir y salió una peli-roja muy preocupada- ¡Oh por Dios!- se dirigió al chico que creyó fue el agredido por su amiga- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdona a mi amiga, Clove suele ser demasiado impulsiva a veces

-Explosiva, diría yo

-Un poco- Finnick alzo una ceja- vale, mucho. De verdad lo siento

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizo- me lo merezco, pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Eh?... claro-dijo avergonzada, la verdad es que el chico era realmente guapo y se había distraído por un momento mientras admiraba su rostro

-Podrías decirme tu nombre

\- Soy Annie

-Un placer Annie- ofreció su mano para que la peli-roja la estrechara-, yo soy Finnick- omitió "tu futuro amante" en la frase, no quería recibir otro golpe

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- se asomó una cabeza rubia por la puerta de donde anteriormente había salido Annie

-Si todo bien, Madge

-¿Quién fue el golpeado?- salió una chica con una sonrisa y una trenza despeinada

-Aquí, el que sigue en el suelo

-¿Dolió?

-Mucho

-Bien, porque no solo interrumpiste el sueño de Clove, también el mío

-¿a ustedes les falta un tornillo o qué?- estaba intrigado Cato

-Perdónenlas, Katniss y Clove suelen ser algo irritables cuando las despiertan de esa forma

-No fue nuestra intención- intervino Peeta antes de que alguien terminara diciendo algo que no debía

-Que no vuelva a pasar y todo estará bien- anuncio Clove, apareciendo nuevamente irritada pero ahora con Effie por no haberles dicho que las personas con las que compartirían piso eran chicos. Solo se disculpó con un escueto "lo siento" por teléfono cuando Clove marco indignada porque esos chicos estuvieran sin permiso en el piso

-Podrías disculparte Clove- sugirió-ordeno Annie levantándose del piso

-Lo siento- susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunto Finnick ya de pie

-Perdón

-¿Qué?

-¡Que perdón!

-Te oí la primera vez

-Hijo de….

-¡Clove!

-El empezó Madge

-Tú y Katniss son las que siempre empiezan

-¿Yo que? Ahora no he hecho nada

-Olvídenlo, bueno eh….

-Yo soy Peeta, ellos son Cato, Gale y el golpeado Finnick

-Yo soy Madge, ellas son Annie, Clove y Katniss

-Un placer conocerlas

-No para mí- le susurro Clove a Katniss mientras Annie y Madge decían- igualmente


End file.
